Kigo - War!
by suboindahouse
Summary: Kim and Shego are now working together and they now have a plan, but first they need to do some recruiting. sequel to Kigo - What Happens Now.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own Kim Possible, Disney does._

 _Sorry it took so long to publish a sequel. I was caught up with school work e.t.c._

Chapter 1- the plan.

Shego and Kim sat on the sofa watching TV. It had a week since Kim had sent email to the one eyed woman.

"So Kimmie, what do you want to do today." Shego asked looking into Kim's eyes.

"Well I thought we could watch another film, go out for lunch, then we could talk about putting the plan into action." Kim replied.

"Do we have to talk about the plans" Shego groaned "you've been on about that all week."

"Yes, if you want the plan to succeed"

"I suppose" Shego replied in a defeated moan. After a few silent moments Shego asked "what film do you wanna watch"

"I dunno, you put one on"

Shego nodded and rose to her feet, walked over to their DVD collection and picked a film out. She slotted the disk into the DVD player and walked back over to the sofa to claim her seat back. After all when she leaves the sofa Kim claims the whole sofa to herself. She grabbed the remote control and pressed the play button.

As the film started Kim piped up "OMG Shego, I love you"

"I knew rush hour was your favourite film as you always watch it in your spare time. And because we've been so busy you haven't the time to watch it lately."

Kim nodded in agreement and leaned into Shego on the sofa. Shego moved her arm around Kim's shoulder and started to caress the younger woman's back. Kim yawned, starting to feel tired from the attention. She fell asleep half way through the film. By the time she awoke the credits where rolling. Kim then looked to her side to notice Shego asleep as well. She quickly grabbed her camera and took a photo before her fiancé woke up. After a few minutes of staring at the beautiful face of the sleeping woman, Kim nudged Shego ever so slightly and Shego awoke with a start.

"Hey sleepyhead" Kim greeted her with a smirk.

"Hey to you too" Shego said whilst rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Did you want to get some food soon?" Kim asked suddenly feeling hungry.

"Give me ten minutes to get ready" Shego replied. She got up off the sofa and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

Both woman sat at outside the café that they regularly went to. The waiter came over.

"Can I get you two anything" she asked politely.

"Ah, can I get two coffees and two bacon sandwiches please." Kim replied.

"Coming right up" the waiter replied and walked off to put the order through.

Kim and Shego didn't speak till the food and drink arrived.

"So you wanted to talk about the plans" Shego stated after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yh, I've been thinking and –"

"Don't back out now" Shego butted in.

"If you let me finish. I thought about what you said about recruitments."

"Yeah" Shego prodded.

"Well I made some plans up, here look" she said and handed the Shego the file full of papers. Kim bit into her sandwich as Shego took a look at the plans.

"Um, I suppose we could. I might make a few tweaks on it if that's ok" Shego replied. Shego let Kim take control as she couldn't be doing with all the work. Even though Kim liked to wing most missions. They had decided a plan would be the best approach for what they had in store.

"Yh sure"

They sat there for another 20 minutes eating and drinking then headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – the first capture

Kim and Shego stood outside an abandoned lair. They started for the huge mechanical door. After a few attempts from Shego to open the door, it finally slid open. They entered slowly, being aware of any booby-traps.

After travelling down a few corridors, they finally came to stop outside the main room. They walked and took a look around the empty, dusty room. Kim walked around not noticing the wire she just tripped. Suddenly all the doors slammed shut and locked themselves making no escape for the duo. The room filled with a dozen bebes.

"Shit, what did you do?" Shego asked Kim whilst keeping her eye on the robots.

"Nothing, I swear" Kim replied.

"ALERT! INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS MUST BE ERASED"

"You know what that means" Shego said to Kim.

Kim nodded "yes"

Suddenly the bebes moved with intense speed toward the couple and attacked. Shego used her plasma to cut into the bebes. Soon enough the bebes was falling like flies. Kim on the other hand was not coping. She couldn't keep up with the bebes and they were stronger than her too. Kim knew she had a few broken ribs. Suddenly a shot of pain went through her whole arm. She screamed as the bebe had broken her arm and twisted it in such a way they had shattered her fore arm and dislocated her shoulder.

Shego heard the scream and charged over the love of her life to check if she was ok. "Kimmie, are you ok?"

"Yh I'm fine" Kim lied.

"You're a terrible liar Kim. What happened?"

"I can't move my-" she was interrupted by a laser bolt skimming her face.

Shego turned toward the last bebe. (The rest of them were on the floor melted.) She was not gunna let anyone or thing hurt her princess.

Shego took down the last bebe quick and rushed back over to her fiancé. Kim was covered in blood and the bruises had just started forming.

"Come on. Let's get you home. That bastard is obviously not here" Shego said whilst carrying Kim out the lair.

They got to the car and Shego drove back to the lair.

Shego placed Kim on the sofa in the main room. They had redecorated and now the main room was like a very large living room instead of a control room. Shego grabbed the first aid box from the medical room they had. She cleaned the wounds and bandaged her up. Kim told her what happened to her arm. Shego ran off to find a cast that would fit Kim's arm in the medical room. She came back fitted the cast on as best she could as she was no medical doctor. _'That was the easy part. Now comes the hard part'_ Shego thought to herself.

Shego had to slot the shoulder back in the socket. "Okay now I have to sort your shoulder out" she said to Kim.

Kim understood. "Ok"

"So you ready?" Shego asked.

"Yep"

"So I'm gunna count to three. Ready. 1-" she slotted the shoulder back into the socket. Kim screamed for a second but once the intense pain was gone she was fine. Shego got a sling and put Kim's are in it.

Once Kim was all fixed up she relaxed on the sofa in silence for a while.

"That was the last lair. There's only one place left I know we could look."

"Really but I hate her she's so annoying." Shego complained.

"I know but that's the only place I can think of. We won't be long" Kim replied.

"Ok" she replied with a huff. Shego was now in a mood. But Kim could fix that. She leaned on Shego and gave her a kiss full of love and lust. Shego returned with equal amount and lifted Kim off the sofa to the bedroom. Kim may have broken her arm and dislocated her shoulder but she still had another arm she could use and Shego found that. After their intense session they fell asleep.

* * *

Shego and Kim stood outside the house waiting door the owner to answer the door. They knocked once more. Shego just wanted to leave and never go back there, whereas Kim wanted to stay and get answers, as such. Someone finally answered the door. His face fell when he saw the green woman and the redhead.

"Drewbie who is it?" Drakken's mother called from the kitchen.

"No one, mommy" the blue man answered.

"So you gunna let us in or do I have to rearrange your face with my fist." Shego said hoping he would make things hard. She really wanted to beat the shit out of him because of what he did to Kim and that would give her another reason to beat him senseless.

Drakken moved out the way. Shego and Kim walked in and stopped in the hallway and Drakken led them to the front room.

Shego and Kim sat down on the cream leather sofa. Drakken sat on the matching armchair.

"What can I do for you?" Drakken asked.

"Well two things actually." Shego replied with a dark smile.

Drakken gulped. "Yes" he asked.

"Number one. We want to recruit you."

"Why?"

"Because we want to fuck GJ up"

"Why?"

"What are you a broken record? And the answer to your question it's personal. So can we count you in." Shego asked surprisingly politely.

"What do I have to do exactly?" Drakken asked.

"Be the mad scientist. Create stuff. And yes you will be paid. So you in?" Shego urged.

Drakken nodded reluctantly. He had nothing better to do anyway and living with his mother was starting to bother him. "Ok I'm in."

"Good. Now the second thing. See we went to look for you and we entered one of your lairs and was attacked by your bebes. Now princess told me not to do anything I would regret but beating you senseless is something I won't." Shego stood up with a mighty grin on her face.

"Wait. What are you on about?" Drakken said whilst cowering back.

"Don't lie there's no point."

"I had all my bebes destroyed by GJ. You remember that." Drakken rushed the words out of his mouth before he was hit.

"You could've made more"

"I could've but I don't have the resources."

"So, you're telling us that you don't know anything about the bebes hanging out in your lair."

"No, I don't, I swear"

"Shego, don't hurt him. I think he's telling the truth."

"Ok, fine" Shego reluctantly put her fist back down and stormed out the house. Kim said sorry and goodbye and left, trying to catch up with the grumpy green woman.

* * *

"ma'am, one of Drakken's lairs has been breached. The defensive has been activated but we think the intruders have escaped." Agent Will Du said as he rushed into the Director's office.

"Do you know who they were?" Doctor Director asked.

"Miss Possible and Miss Go"

"Let me see the footage."

Will Du turned the screen to show the one eyed woman the footage they had gathered.

"So Miss Possible is injured" Betty said with a sadistic smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – the crazy golfer

Kim and Shego entered the newly opened golf course. They knew someone they wanted was there. They found out about the new course due to an informative.

**** Flashback ****

"Tell me where the crazy bastard is!" Shego shouted, lighting up one of her hands a blazing green fire.

"I don't know where he is. I swear, please don't hurt." Shouted the poor unlucky man.

They had been watching a certain ginger man, known by the name Jimmy Killigan. They had been watching him to see if he had had any recent contact with his father. Duff Killigan.

"Shego calm down." Kim said calmly. Shego screamed and stomped out the room.

"Sorry about her. She has… issues." Kim apologized.

"Don't worry my dad was the same." Jimmy replied.

"Was?" Kim asked intrigued.

"Oh Yh, um he was a terrible father. He would always run off for weeks on end leaving my mum and alone. He's only just started talking to me again." suddenly Jim stopped talking realising he said too much.

"What do you mean by he's only just started to talking to you?" Kim inquired.

Jimmy gulped loudly. "Well he just asked me if I was ok and how I was doing. You know catching up on his son."

"You're a terrible liar Jimmy" Kim said.

A moment of silence left Jimmy quivering with fear.

"Do you want me to call Shego in again?" Kim asked. Knowing what the answer would be.

"No! Please don't" Jim started pleading. "All he said was that he wanted to meet up with me someplace. You know to catch up."

"Where?"

"Why would I tell you? I know who you are. If you catch my dad I won't be able to speak to him again for another couple of months before he escapes again. And he's only just started talking to me."

"You obviously don't know me that well. Otherwise you would know I gave up the hero gig. Come on jimmy. Just tell me"

"No I won't fall for that."

"Fine. Shego!" Kim called

"No wait!"

"Don't worry about it Shego" Kim called again.

"Ok. He said a golf course. I think it's on the outskirts of his hometown near Glasgow."

"What time?"

"He's gunna kill me" Jimmy said. "8 o'clock tomorrow evening UK time."

"Thank you Jimmy."

"What you gunna do"

Kim stopped at the entrance of the doorway. "Talk. You on the other hand can go home. You're not to meet your father. If we find you there. I won't hurt you, but I can't say the same for Shego."

She turned and walked out the room.

"What did he say?" Shego asked. Leaning against the wall.

"He told me when and where Duff will be" Kim answered.

"So?"

"Tomorrow at 8pm UK time, near the outskirts of Glasgow."

"Ok, so what do we do with him?" Shego asked nodded toward the room Jimmy was in.

"You going to take him home. And make sure he doesn't say a word-"

"Yes!"

"Without violence."

"What"

"As much as I'm a criminal. I still have morals and that includes no violence when it isn't needed. So take him home without hurting him please."

Shego nodded grimly "ok"

"Good I'm going to find out if there are any golf courses near Glasgow."

And with that they went there different ways. Shego took Jimmy home, and Kim went home to do some much needed research.

**** Present day ****

"So Shego. What did you to do jimmy in the end" Kim asked.

"Just the usual"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Don't worry. I just dropped him off at his place. Told him not to tell anyone or I would find him and fry him."

"So you didn't hit him or anything"

"I didn't have time to. He fainted just after I warned him." Shego laughed.

Kim was about to reply, when they both heard the crazy Scotsman start shouting on the course.

"Come on wee laddie, that was a hole in one"

"Sir, you really need to leave now the golf centre is now closed and has been for the last hour." The manager told him.

"Yeah Duff, I think it's about time you left." Kim shouted.

"Ah, wee lassie. You come to stop me. And who's this in the shadows I see."

"It's me" Shego replied. Lighting up her hands.

"I heard the gossip but I didn't think it was true." Duff said surprised.

"It's true. And if you heard that you must have heard that we've been recruiting.

"Aye lassie. I did. But you won't get me without a fight." Duff shouted. He then dropped his golf balls. "Fore!" he shouted. And hit the balls over to Kim and Shego who dodged them with ease. The fight started. Kim went after Duff keeping his attention on her so Shego could get up behind him. She quickly put her hand on his head and sent a flash of green from her hand to his head. He fell down. They took his very heavy body and carried him to the hover jet they used to get to Scotland, leaving the manager thoroughly confused.

Duff woke up with a pounding headache. He moaned as he sat up.

"Ah you're awake" said Kim, Shego was right behind her. "You might want to take some of these for your head." Kim said and handed him some aspirin and a glass of water.

He took the aspirin and downed the water. "Where am I?"

"You're in America, Massachusetts. Now we won the fight and the deal was win you work for us."

"Why are you recruiting?"

"We want to take global justice down"

Count me in. for all the times they sent me to prison and wouldn't let me play golf. I mean mini golf would have been alright. I would love to fuck them up." He finished. Then he realised something weird. "But why you lassie" he asked Kim.

"Personal reasons that are only shared with close friends and family. Let's just say they betrayed me and leave it at that. Now moving on, can we count on your input to take them down?"

"Aye lassie, of course"

"Kimmie, are you gunna suggest the idea we had" Shego said.

"Uh… oh Yh. Completely slipped my mind. We need a spy global justice wouldn't recognise."

"Yh"

"Well we were thinking your son Jimmy. You wouldn't mind if we used him would you"

"No I wouldn't mind at all. I've always wanted my son to be a part of the evil business. But I never had the time to teach him. "Duff said with a low, ashamed voice. "I wouldn't mind but it would be best to ask him."

"Ok thank you"

And with that Kim and Shego left Duff to go see his son for the first time in so many years.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. I've been trying to get all my assignments done, so its taken up most of my time. I just keep getting assignment after assignment there never ending._

Chapter 4 - The Monkey and The Professor

The room was dark. Lights out was at 9. They were meant to be sleeping but how could one sleep on the most uncomfortable bed with a rude room-mate sleeping above them.

"Shut up" said one of them in an English accent.

"No! You will shut up" said the other in a German accent.

"You'll both shut up or else" said the passing officer banging his baton on the iron bars. The iron bars holding inside Monty Fiske a.k.a Monkey Fist and Professor Dementor.

The prisoners inside the cell quietened down and laid on their stone hard beds.

Suddenly a moan and thump was heard close to their cell. Monkey Fist and Dementor looked up to see a small redheaded female outside their cell that held a striking resemblance to the once teen hero Kim possible. Suddenly bright green flashes were seen and shouts and screams soon followed. A green skinned woman ran past the bars yelling "hurry it up princess and let them out. I've got a few guards on my tail I need to shift."

"Ok sweetie" Replied. "Are two ready to get out of this cell" she asked with a mischievous grin. With a nod from both males, she opened the cell door. They ran as fast as they could out of the cell and down the hallway.

Alarms blared as more guards ran to ruckus to seize the criminals.

Kim smiled and dashed down the hallway to meet her beloved.

"Ready" Shego asked as the officers approached the four.

"Always" Kim replied. The officers surrounded the four and started to attack but only to receive nothing but pain from the four warriors.

By the time the last Guard was taken down. Around 150 bodies were littered across the cold floor, some screaming in pain the others unconscious.

The four criminals walked away from the battle field proud. The walked off the prison grounds with ease until they saw the officers lined up armed and ready aiming there weapons at them.

Shego was about to throw some of her famous plasma at the officers when Kim jumped to stop her. Kim knew if Shego threw the plasma ball then the officers would let loose on their guns and shoot all four of them. What she didn't expect was them to shoot anyway.

BANG! Then an awful silence. The four of them checked for wounds but only one finding the hole in their body. Kim fell to the floor in shock and pain, blood pouring out of her.

"NO!" Shego shouted she was full of range now. The three uninjured criminals charged at the officers. Bullets flying in the air, dodged by the two males and female. Weapons were melted by Shego and officers knocked out by the two men. When they could see a clear pathway. Shego picked Kim up bridal style and ran toward their getaway car. She put her unconscious lover on the back seat and drove off in high speeds.

They arrived quickly at a private hospital Shego knew about. She died twice on the operating table due to the lack of blood. But they were able to resuscitate her.

Shego paced the hall all this time nervously. Dementor and Monkey Fist was sat on the chairs watching Shego pace.

The doctor finally came out of the room. Shego rushed toward the doctor "is she gunna be ok"

"She's lost a lot of blood, the bullet was lodged in the top of her back. We took the bullet out. We had to resuscitate her twice but she's stable. We would like to keep her in longer to keep checks on her. You can go and see her now" the doctor reported.

Shego thanked the doctor. She walked toward the room that held her wounded lover. She took a deep breath before she entered the room quietly. She took a good look at Kim. She was so pale and looked so fragile at the moment. She followed the wires on her arms to the machine with her eyes. She sighed. She sat down by the bed and took Kim's hand in hers.

"Why? Why does it always happen to us? Suppose the lives we have huh cupcake? You better wake up baby, we have a wedding to plan" Shego said through sobs. "I need you in my life, so wake up"

She thought she felt Kim squeeze her hand but it was just her imagination.

Kim still hadn't woken up that night. Shego decided to leave just to take Dementor and Monkey Fist home.

"I'll be back in a bit love. I love you. Shego said and kissed Kim on the forehead. She left the room. "Come on twatbags let's get you home."

"I'm not a twatbag" said Monkey Fist as he rose from his seat. "What even is a twatbag?"

"Don't know. Just made it up on the spot" Shego replied.

With a simple shrug Monkey Fist and Dementor followed Shego out the hospital and to the car.

When she arrived, she was welcomed home by Drakken and Duff.

"Hello Shego, where skim" Drakken asked when he hadn't seen the usually hyper female enter through the door.

"Yh where's lassie"

"She's … um… at the hospital. I only came by to drop these guys off and get a few clothes and shit" Shego said tiredly as she made her way to hers and her fiancés bedroom.

"What's she doing in the hospital? Drakken asked

"She was shot getting us out of prison." Monkey Fist said sounding a little depressed over what happened.

"Oh" Drakken replied.

Shego walked out the bedroom with a packed up duffel bag. She walked past the four men and turned abruptly facing the blue man. "Could you show them to their rooms please?"

"Yh sure" Drakken nodded and he lead the newcomers to their rooms.

Shego arrived a little later then she wanted and hurriedly entered the hospital and went to Kim's room to find it empty. She ran to the receptionist with tears in her eyes.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Kim possible"

"Oh she's in that room now" the receptionist pointed to the room to her left. "Are you family?"

"Yh I'm her fiancé" Shego replied and left to go to the room that held the redhead.

She walked in and sat on the chair next to the bed. "Hey I'm back, everyone's worried about you." Shego said as she took Kim's hand. The room went quiet with the only sound being the heart monitor.

She stayed with Kim all night. She fell asleep half way through the night. Her head laying on the bed. Kim's hand still in hers.

A slight snore from Shego woke Kim up. She smiled watching her love sleep.

"Shego thought she felt movement from the bed but she thought it was just a dream. But when he felt more movement she knew it had to be real.

Shego woke suddenly making Kim and jump. Shego noticed this and grinned.

"Did I forget to tell, but you snore" Kim said a light chuckle.

"You did mention that once." Shego said "how you feeling"

"Like I've been shot" Kim deadpanned.

"Ha ha no shit" Shego said sarcastically "really how do you feel?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired that's all"

"Well you should sleep then"

"Can't be bothered, too much effort" she chuckled then hissed in pain. "Won't be laughing anytime soon then." She mused. "So what happened?"

"You mean you can't remember"

"That's why I asked" Kim replied. 'Shit, she's rubbing off on me"

"Well you got shot stopping me from plasmaring the bastard guards and we rushed you to this hospital."

"Wow that explains the gaping hole in my back then" Kim said. "So when can I get out of here."

"Don't know yet. I'll go ask now" Shego called in a doctor. "Do you know when Kim can be discharged?"

"We'll keep her in for another couple of days to check the wound is healing up nicely and if there's no infection or anything she can go."

"Ok thanks doc" with that the doctor left the two women to chat.

**** Meanwhile ****

"Sir" Will Du said at the door.

"Ah yes, Will Du enter." Dr Director said.

"I asked you to gather information on whereabouts of Dr Drakken and Duff Killigan. Have you got anything?"

"No sir. I asked all the contacts I know and no one knows"

"I see"

Suddenly the door opened wide with a man striding into the room. "Sir we have information on a prison breakout at Lowerton prison"

"And?"

"Monkey Fist and Dementor escaped with the help of two unknown woman, one of whom was injured at the scene."

"And where are they now" the Director said standing up.

He gulped loudly "no one knows"

Betty sat down with a sigh of irritation. "Leave and you too Agent Du" with that both makes left the room shutting the door behind them.

"So they're gathering an army" she said to herself with a tint of fear in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Business Men.

It had been a whole month since the prison escape leaving Kim shot and dying. Kim was finally back in shape. She was left with a scar on the top of her back that reminded her of what had happened.

She was laying on the sofa watching the television and eating popcorn. Duff and monkey fist was teaching his son jimmy how to fight and took up the whole gym doing so. So she couldn't even spar in the gym with her love.

She was trying to concentrate on the television over the shouting. Drakken and dementor was arguing once again.

There was finally peace and quiet and she could finally hear the TV, until the green skinned woman walked into the room. "Duff and monkey fist have finished in the gym we can go in there now"

"But I just started watching this now. Can't you wait like half an hour?" Kim said whilst trying to focus on the TV.

"Come on Kimmie. I'm bored and Drakken and dementor are pissing me off. If we're in the gym I won't be able to hear them." Shego, realising she was losing Kim to the TV, turn around and turned the TV off.

"Argh, why did you turn it off, I was watching that!" Kim shouted.

"And now you're not. So come on, get up." Shego replied calmly with her usual smirk.

"Ugh, fine" Kim said annoyed. Kim rose slowly from the sofa, making noises as she starting using relaxed body parts. She stretched and walked out the room. She made her way to one of the many sparring rooms they had. And also the furthest away from Drakken and dementor.

After stretching the few kinks out of their bodies and warming their muscles up, they began the fight.

"So, do you think you're ready and healed to get jack and the seniors?" Shego asked. She lifted her foot to kick Kim.

"I'm ready, I can feel it. Plus I really need to get out of here." Kim replied as she bought Shego's foot back down. Suddenly going for Shego's shoulder. She landed her blow, hitting Shego's pressure point in her arm and leaving Shego with a limp arm.

She tried to use her one still good arm and blocked an incoming punch from Kim. She raised her foot before Kim could notice and kicked her in the stomach.

"So do you have any idea how to catch them?" Shego asked. Whilst going for another attack. Kim blocked the attack and gave a quick swift hit to Shego's ankle. Which lead to the green skinned woman landing on her back. Kim straddled her fiancé ad lent to down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes I do" and with that, Kim rose to her feet and left the room quickly followed by Shego.

***** New Day *****

Kim sat on a chair waiting for the business man to call her in. she had been there for an hour now waiting to see him. She was started to get annoyed, all the villains there were asking her why she was there and she felt like just beating the crap out of them, but she stayed calm.

"Miss Possible" the receptionist said in a formal tone "Mr Hench will see you now."

Kim gave her a nod and a smile and entered the room.

"Ah, Miss Possible, how are you?"

"I'm very good, thanks for asking"

"I see you're not here to arrest me, otherwise id be in a cell already, so, what is it you need to see me about?"

"I've come to offer you a job of sorts."

"Why would I need a job when I have a business?" he raised a single eyebrow.

"We pay you a nice sum of money for your services" Kim tried to persuade.

Jack thought it over for a minute or two "I'm sorry Miss Possible, my work load is already over the roof. I could not possibly take on more."

"We plan to take global justice if that helps persuade you."

Jack gave her a look of shock, he then gave it a thought. 'I'm doing alright with my business but if I had GJ as well, I would be the most famous supplier in the world. Plus if they don't succeed to take GJ then I'll always have this place.'

"Ok Miss Possible, carry on, what's the plan?"

"Thankyou"

***** Meanwhile *****

Shego knocked on the door once. She stood outside a beautiful villa on island just on the outskirts of Spain. The door slowly creaked open.

"good afternoon, senora" there stood at the door was an old looking man with a walking cane in his left hand and holding on the door frame with his right hand.

"Nice to see you to triple S" Shego replied.

"Come in"

Shego thanked him and walked into the beautifully decorated villa "is Junior here?"

"Yes, if you give me a moment I will call him." Senor Senior Senior replied. He walked to the bottom of the stairs "Junior!"

"Yes, father"

"Come down here, you have a visitor."

Junior ran down the stairs, almost tripping over the bottom one, but gracefully kept on his feet.

"Ah, hello Shego, what brings you here?"

"I need to speak to both of you" she said looking at both men.

"Ah yes well, is it important as I have very important things I should be doing." Triple S asked.

"I could always talk to your son and he could relay what I said to him back to you."

"Very well, that would be for best as I cannot leave my plans now."

"Ok then, so Junior where shall we talk?"

"In the front room is fine."

"Ok lead the way" Shego said with a wave of her arm. They both walked toward the front room. They sat down opposite ends of the coffee table.

"So what's going on?" Junior asked.

"Well me and princess have been gathering villains to take over global justice"

"Who's princess?"

"Kim possible"

"Ah! My beloved blue fox"

"Right… as I was saying, were going to take over GJ. And we wondered if you two would like to help."

"What would we get in return?" Junior asked "my blue fox I hope" he muttered under his breath, which Shego caught onto.

'She's certainly not your blue fox' Shego thought. "First no more officials hunting you down and second you and triple S would get a piece of global justice when we take it over."

"That sounds promising. I will talk to father about this, if you'd like to wait here I'll go see him now." Shego nodded and junior left the room to find his father.

***** Hench co*****

"All you would have to do is supply us with the weapons and technology we need to take over the headquarters and you will get a piece of GJ as pay plus a great sum of money."

"Ok deal" jack held out his hand which Kim took and shook it to fulfil the deal.

***** The villa*****

Shego waited a little less than 20 minutes until triple S and Junior walked in. they sat down in the appropriate chairs and faced the green skinned villainess.

"So you want to take down global justice and you need us how?"

"I dint know how to say this without being rude, so I'm gunna be blunt. We need your money"

"Ah I see and the benefits are no one hunting us down and when you take it over a piece of GJ.

"Also your rank in villainy will go up majorly. Especially if your known to be one of the villains that took down GJ. You'll be known throughout the world.

"Now is see. I must say those are very good reasons. But I only say yes to you as I wish to repay you for teaching my son the evil ways. I don't like being in debt."

"Brilliant"

***** Home*****

Shego placed her hand on the scanner and the door swished open. She walked in and saw Kimmie on the sofa eating popcorn and watching TV once again.

"Hey Kimmie" Shego said. Before she could go to greet her girl, a muscly man pushed her out the way and kneeled to Kim

"My beloved blue fox, we meet again."

"Hi junior."

"Junior back away from my fiancé before I burn you to a crisp" Shego warned him.

"Fiancé?" Junior backed away

"Yes, my fiancé" Shego stood next to Kim and wrapped her arm around the petit girls waist.

"But Kimberly I thought we was supposed to be."

"Dream on lover boy"

"Shego, don't be mean. Junior I'm sorry but it never would've worked anyway."

"I see" Junior said with tears in his eyes. He ran off crying further into the lair.

"Miss Possible" senior said.

"Senior"

"Sorry but May I ask where my room is as I'm awfully tired."

"Yh sure, I'll get Drakken on the case" Kim said "DRAKKEN!"

"Yes Kim" Drakken said walking into the room.

"Could you take senior to his room and also see if Junior is ok please and thank you."

"Sure, senior if you'd like to follow me" with a slight nod triple S followed Drakken to his room. Finally leaving Kim and Shego alone.

Shego reached up and kissed Kim deeply which Kim complied with equal passion.

"So who's next?"

"Gemini…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Gemini 

Kim and Shego dodged the lasers aimed for them. Kim rolled as Shego blasted the laser machine. Another droid was released and approached Kim with dangerous ferocity. Kim back flipped as the robots hand went to swipe at Kim.

'That was close' Kim thought as she ducked another swipe that was aimed for her head. As Kim charged for the robot, the droid started sparking. The machine fell forward, with a mighty crash, to reveal a pissed of Shego holding what seemed to be the sparking circuits belonging to the droid.

"Shall we go and get Gemini now. I'm sick of these fighting these shitty things" Shego inquired. Kicking said thing.

"Sure" Kim replied.

They walked the corridors of the W.E.E. base, leaving injured or unconscious henchman in their wake. They finally found Gemini slouched in his chair looking like a terrified child, after all he had watched their entrance.

"Hello Gemini" the green woman with the sinister smile said.

"Good afternoon ladies, what can I do for you?" He replied, trying to act professional.

"We need you" Kim replied.

"Why do you, the hero, need me?" the one eyed man asked.

"One, I'm not a hero anymore and two, two words 'global justice'"

Pepe, the little rat as Shego would like to call it, started to bark frantically. "It's ok pepe, hush now." Sheldon cooed to the dog. He turned his attention back to the two women in his office. "What about my dear sister's organisation."

"We want to take it over" the green hued woman replied.

"And you need my help because"

"Wouldn't you like to get one up on your sister?"

"Good point, and what would I get in return for my services?"

"Well you would have control of the organisation as no one knows how to run an organisation as well as you."

"What's the catch?"

"For the control of GJ, we in return ask you never ever come after us and leave us alone for as long as we live"

"I can't see anything wrong with that, ok you have a deal. Ill join"

"Settled."

They gathered around the table, Kim and Shego at the top.

"So we need to figure out how were going to take GJ"

"Go in and ask?" Shego sarcastically replied.

"No, we need to think this though"


End file.
